Talk:The Melody Lingers On/@comment-25840782-20150310165933
Let's play -A game? :} stop those hateful comments about shippers, lets play -A game about favourite scenes; it could be love scenes, sex scenes, fight scenes... ~~Aria~~ Your favorite Ezria scene:' '(Mine) Ezra and Aria on the skilift. Your favorite Jakria scene:' '(Mine) Jake telling Aria that Ezra is angry. Your favorite Jaria scene:' '(Mine) All of them! LOL The scene on Ian's funeral. Your favorite Sparia scene:' '(Mine) Spencer: "Am I scary?" Aria: "A little!" Your favorite Arily (Aria and Emily):' '(Mine) None come to mind. Your favorite Hanria scene:' '(Mine) None come to mind. Your favorite Arialison scene:' '(Mine) Aria using the whistle (makes me laugh). Your favorite Monaria scene:' '(Mine) Mona and Aria at Radley/ The whistle. ~~Hanna~~ Your favorite Hannily scene:' '(Mine) "Sometimes you poke the bear, sometimes the bear pokes you". Your favorite Spanna scene:' '(Mine) "Whoa, you have a theory?" Your favorite Haleb scene:' '(Mine) All! The shower scene. Your favorite Vandermarin scene:' '(Mine) All! Mona: "My doctors released me!" Hanna: "In the middle of the night?". Your favorite Halison scene:' '(Mine) "OMG! Aria is gonna die!" Flashback about Mike. Your favorite Tranna (Travis and Hanna) scene:' '(Mine) The telescope scene. ~~Spencer~~ Your favorite Wrencer scene:' '(Mine) The one Spencer is drunk on his apartment. Your favorite Spelissa (Spencer and Melissa) scene:' '(Mine) Melissa's confession/this London one. Your favorite Spalex scene:' '(Mine) The dance at the kitchen. Your favorite Spoby scene:' '(Mine) -A Toby and -A Spencer at the motel. Your favorite Spencer and Jhonny scene:' '(Mine) The one Jhonny plays his idea to her at the Brew. Your favorite Spencer and Colin scene:' '(Mine) The kiss/The bar. Your favorite Spason (Spencer and Jason) scene:' '(Mine) All! She asking him to tell the truth to the police because she is also his sister. Your favorite Spemily scene:' '(Mine) "HE'S FREAKIN' -A!!!" Your favorite Spona (Spencer and Mona) scene:' '(Mine) Mona: "Who is cray-cray now, Spencer?" Spencer "DIE!" Your favorite Spalison scene: ''' (Mine) "You are dead to me already". '''Your favorite Spaleb scene:' '(Mine) "Is Mona's body in there?" Your favorite Ezrencer (LOL - Ezra and Spencer) scene:' '(Mine) "I'd hate to see you suffer." ~~Emily~~ Your favorite Emaya scene:' '(Mine) The kiss on the photo cabin. Your favorite Paily scene:' '(Mine) The kiss close to the pool. Your favorite Toby and Emily scene:' '(Mine) "Different is good". Your favorite Emison scene:' '(Mine) Emison sex 5x05/ "You were the hardest one to leave behind". ~~Alison~~ Your favorite Ezrialison scene:' '(Mine) The theatre one, is really beautiful. Your favorite AliCe (Alison and Cece) scene:' '(Mine) In the car talking about Paige. Your favorite Noelison scene:' '(Mine) 2x13 about the game. Your favorite Jennalison scene:' '(Mine) "I thought I heard animal noises". Your favorite Alison and Toby scene:' '(Mine) "Loser" at Toby's room. Your favorite Alison and Ian scene:' '(Mine) "What N.A.T stands for? Need a therapist?" really funny! XD ~~Mona~~ Your favorite Monalison scene: ''' (Mine) 5x02 "You're gonna wish you stayed dead!"/ 5x05 "Once someone shows me who they are, I believe them. I don't need to be told the lesson more than once." '''Your favorite Monezra scene:' '(Mine) "People thinking I'm one thing, when I know I'm something else... But you know about that sort of thing..." Your favorite Mina (Mike and Mona) scene:' '(Mine) The kiss on the streets/ the dinner/ the Mona's plan revelation. Your favorite Monaleb (Mona and Caleb) scene:' '(Mine) "You're a lousy kisser... AAAAAAAH!" Your favorite Monencer scene:' '(Mine) There was just one, but I had to add that because I love that scene. Wren: "How does this picture make you feel, Mona?" Mona: "HAPPY!". BONUS Your favorite Jessica scene:' '(Mine) The one at Spencer's room. It scared me the hell out! Your favorite Grunwald scene:' '(Mine) "I'll take that as a compliment." to Hanna. Your favorite -A scene:' '(Mine) 4x24 on the roof. That was intense. Your favorite ships:' '(Mine) Haleb and Mina. Also like Jaria, Wrencer, Paily and Emison. Your desired finale:' '(Mine) Haleb and Mina happy; Alison (dead or) with Ezra; Emily with Paily (or someone else); Spencer with (Wren); Aria dead. OR -Aria revealed as the real -A on the series finale, killing Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Mona (if she's alive) and Alison and getting out of it as a "victim" to play the game with other girls at college. :}